


His

by sexystylinson



Series: little lamb [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bottom Louis, Dominant Harry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Innocent Louis, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nesting, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Protective Harry, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Rut, Rutting, Sub Louis, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, dystopia au, louis glasses, louis has glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexystylinson/pseuds/sexystylinson
Summary: written by SS98Louis jabbed the button on a steel panel until it lit up. “How do you always know?”“I’m your Alpha.” The doors parted smoothly on its ageing rails and there Harry stood inall his brooding glory, smirking knowingly at Louis. He hangs up and extends his arm soLouis can accept, the most profound characteristic of an Alpha – shockingly pointedcanines – coming into view. “It’s my duty and pleasure to know everything about you.”all credit for this wonderful fanfic goes to SS98 who had to delete for certain reasons and yes i am allowed to post this





	His

**Author's Note:**

> written by SS98 i have nothing to do with this fanfic i didnt even write a single word of it . all credit does to SS98

Louis’ plans for his Tuesday evening was to pop into the newly opened book store in town before  
picking up his miscellaneous groceries. Working for eighteen hours at Hybrid Biochem  
Laboratory for the other six days has forced Louis to claim twenty-four hours as his isolation time.  
Marching between microscopes and refrigerated chambers are few of his duties as the lab’s only  
employee with degrees in physiology and pathology.

He is most grateful for his education and fortune in finding a job so soon after graduation,  
especially with his Omega status.

No one was around to pull the right strings in his name or do favours on his behalf. Louis had to  
work more earnestly than merely at his best to get himself where he is when equality laws were  
only recently passed so Alphas, Betas and Omegas are treated fairly in all regards. He was not part  
of the protests or strikes but he supported the cause during his college career for as long as he  
could.

On his way out in pyjamas and his boots, Louis pauses in locking up his flat when his phone rings  
in his hand. Promptly hooking the device between his shoulder and ear, Louis starts towards the  
elevators.

“Yeah?” He recognised the caller ID after a glimpse and was already smiling to himself like a  
loon, waving briefly at his neighbour on his way out.

A voice like wretched silk painted red by passion reaches him through the speaker. Louis was  
wrapped up in the same silk, paralysed by its sultry edge although husky in its speech when first  
hearing it. “Heading out, little lamb?”

Louis jabbed the button on a steel panel until it lit up. “How do you always know?”  
“I’m your Alpha.” The doors parted smoothly on its ageing rails and there Harry stood in all his  
brooding glory, smirking knowingly at Louis. He hangs up and extends his arm so Louis can  
accept, the most profound characteristic of an Alpha – shockingly pointed canines – coming into  
view. “It’s my duty and pleasure to know everything about you.”

“Well if that description doesn’t resemble a stalker.” Louis pockets his phone and takes the arm  
held out for him, fingers encircling an unmistakably muscular forearm.  
He squeaks when he’s gently tugged away from the closing doors and into the moving car,  
grinning bashfully when Harry’s lips find his forehead. As always Louis finds his home against  
Harry’s heartbeat and slips his own arms under the man’s coat.

Harry cared for him, deeply even, but did not love him. Incapable of the emotion as he’d claimed,  
the Alpha was hostile in all aspects of his life. He had been with many Omegas before Louis and  
it’s the only habit of his that’s changed. Monogamy should have been unappealing and in the days  
when Louis had more things to worry about than his own self-worth, he imagined Harry  
gallivanting about with those more experienced than he was. Such an obscene thought was  
banished when Harry answered the question simply but shockingly serious. He vowed that there  
is no other person, dead or alive, for him.

“Now, lamb”, Harry leaned in close to Louis’ breathless lips and claimed his greeting kiss with  
more vigour and thrill than is appropriate for the public, “Do you think I will go another night  
without your sweet taste?”

Louis’ lips parted when they’re coated in Harry’s mint traces. “H-How was your trip then?”  
His Alpha didn’t look smug the way most do when they get an Omega all hot and bothered. With  
dexterous and fluid movements, Harry lifted Louis into straddling his hips while they stood as an  
island. Pride did peek out from behind the mismatched crystals that Harry’s eyes resembled when  
he got his Omega to giggle.

“You swore to come with me when I leave for Switzerland.” Harry let his hands grip the thighs  
wrapped around him. He could smell minimal arousal from his lover and it pleased him to know  
Louis was not like the rest who looked only below his waist.

The hideous scar spanning the region of his face from temple and across his one dreadfully milky  
white eye to end at his jaw was much to be feared. It had left him blind on the left side and with a  
gruesome pink gash across his nose. Louis told him his was beautiful and every night they spent  
together the boy kissed the destructive pathway of the scar until Harry felt pained when he fell  
asleep early.

“I told you that I’d try to take leave when you did.” Louis tried to touch the ground again when  
the elevator stopped at another level, but Harry pinched his thigh and kept him still. There was no  
shame in the man when it came to Louis. “Harry.”

“Yes, lamb?” The bemused Alpha ignored the young lady and her male counterpart as they  
entered the elevator car, allowing Louis the luxury of hiding in his neck.

“Put me down please.” He sounded drowsy, muffled by Harry’s scented collar as the Omega  
breathed in more of the protective aroma. Mint and musk with a hint of spices. “I went to your  
apartment while you were gone.”

Harry knew this and was not annoyed either. He was more grateful than frustrated when he  
returned and found Louis’ nest of sheets and pillows were still intact from the heat they spent  
together before Harry had to leave. The fact that he kneeled in the bundled blankets and rolled in  
Louis’ lingering scent will remain a secret of his.

“I’ve asked you to make it your apartment as well.” Harry winces at the memory of Louis denying  
him the chance to share his home. Louis and he had fought for the first time that night. His inner  
Alpha was momentarily wounded by the rejection before recovering to realise that he had to  
continue winning the Omega’s favour. “You turned me down, Omega.”

Louis sniffled and gripped his Alpha’s shoulders fiercely like he’s going against gravity, letting  
out a little sad whine. It broke his heart to say no to this man who he’s loved for a year but did not  
love him back, allowing Louis some reassurance that the Alpha was not going to leave him. There  
was something especially heart-breaking when Louis had to witness Harry cross his arms instead  
of saying anything back when Louis whispered his affections, yet find no other word to describe  
the roaring presence of fondness in Harry’s eyes.

“I’m taking you out tonight.” Harry embodied fright when he snarled at the other occupants of the  
car when they reached the ground floor. They rushed off. He took Louis’ petting of his bicep and  
small hand curled around his throat as light doses of tranquillity. “What were you planning to do  
all by yourself, lamb?”

The soles of Louis’ shoes touched down and he hadn’t breathed twice before Harry had him  
tucked in under his arm, against his side. If Louis were any daintier he’d have disappeared entirely  
as they walked across the lobby. “Book store then grocery shopping.”

Harry nodded as he held the door open for Louis even if the Omega despised being waited on.  
The sound came out as more of an animalistic groan. “May I accompany you?”

“What if I say no?” Louis felt the welcome chilled air nipping at his cheeks, breathing in deep the  
frosty breeze. It seemed to dance around them in a whirl before moving on to celebrate other brave  
souls prowling the sidewalks.

Night fell like drapery ahead of them and twinkling stars rendered nostalgia in Louis’ heart. His  
fingers clung absentmindedly to Harry’s coat without acknowledging it as he tried to dodge  
slipping on the icy pavement.

“It would be moot.” Harry states evenly. His Jeep is looming idly beside a parking meter, donning  
the most recent shimmers from its servicing. The grid at the front always helped Louis liken the  
vehicle to a sci-fi predator.

“No, no.” Louis doesn’t allow his Alpha to retire to the Jeep’s interior by tugging childishly on his  
cashmere sleeve. “Let’s walk. Please?”

Harry relocks the parked vehicle and acquiesces. He lets Louis’ meagre strength lead him away  
from one of his finest possessions so they might indulge in this night’s glory. Unfortunately, being  
on foot put them in harm’s way more than a bulletproof customised Jeep did so his Alpha side  
tingled with unease.

“Did you bring me back a pencil?” Louis asked about the souvenir he always received after Harry  
travelled. There’s a steadily growing population of foreign stationery in his locked cabinet at  
home.

They were at a pedestrian’s crossing when Harry’s devious chuckle crossed the barrier from subtle  
to audible. He was halfway across the street heading towards L E Books and Café when he  
answered over the whistling wind. “What if I said no, lamb? What then?”

Louis’ head was tossed back in his electric, musical laughter. Omegas had many traits especially  
crafted for them by the deity that made all living creatures, but Louis was something mindboggling.   
His beauty wrestled with the finest and most graceful royalty in all of time; the blue of  
his eyes being the first and only of its shade. Every ounce of his goodwill and charitable nature  
made the Alpha elated to have discovered gem within. Harry hadn’t been the first one to make a  
move even if he stared at Louis with rapt attention at the campus bar, but he regrets making Louis  
tease him when he refused to dance.

“They’ve closed the street for Halloween tomorrow.” Louis informs him nonchalantly as they pass  
a bakery and head for the bright red door to their destination. “Thinking of dressing up as a prince  
for work.”

Harry flexed his fingers so they threaded through Louis’ and grunted in acknowledgement. “Have  
you got the costume already?”

The ambiance of this quaint establishment bordered on toasty and homely. The lights were beige  
instead of fluorescent white and hung loosely from the ceiling like severed intestines. Shelves  
upon shelves of differing build lay before them, a counter with trinkets to their left. Louis always  
liked to browse with as much enthusiasm as Harry spared the deed his hatred. Their first date was  
to a grocer when Louis learned that the Alpha never did his own shopping.

“Yup. It arrived today in the mail.” His lovely companion drew his mind out of his thoughts and  
Harry was close by while Louis perused the isles in search of new novels.

They both ended up purchasing books from the humble old lady behind the cashier who turned  
out to be Elizabeth who the E in the store’s name is based on. Louis swiped the last copy of a new  
release along with a crisp edition of Science Weekly; Harry didn’t intend to use his card for more  
than Louis’ buys until he saw an architectural journal that his collection lacked. He’s the finest  
working engineer and interior designer in this hemisphere which meant he had to always update  
his library or risk losing that pedestal.

Neither one of them predicted they’d stop at the adjacent café either so that Harry could skim over  
his newest acquisition.

“Shouldn’t you be happy?” Louis was puzzled by Harry’s reaction to finding a sixteen page  
gallery containing photographs from his latest project, apparently the most hype being his unusual  
work with mosaic tile.

“No.” Harry cleared his throat and was already dialling someone – probably his poor assistant – to  
yell at. “I gave no permission for publishing the photographs.”  
Louis folded his legs and stole some of Harry’s cheesecake with his fork. “You going to sue the  
publishing house?”  
“I’m going to sue”, Harry slammed the large journal closed and recited the names stamped at the  
back, “Robert Lewis and Anna Stevens before I sue the publishing house.”

The aggravated tone of his only escalated when he got his assistance on the phone, barking orders  
at her to contact the mentioned publications to warn them of an incoming lawsuit. He didn’t thank  
her before hanging up and finding half his cheesecake had been devoured, his coffee still at the  
brim. Louis was more of a tea person anyway.

Authentic streetlights came on and lit the way on both sides heading into town or out onto the  
freeway. This neighbourhood is one of the safest around and Louis spotted several familiar faces  
out for their evening strolls after dinner. He watched Harry’s anger ebb like magic and took to  
tracing his finger on the Alpha’s jaw over his scruffy shadow.

Reacting to the smooth motion of the softest skin caressing the side of his face, Harry saw no other  
alternative to leaning into the touch. His chest rumbled like a settling beast and when he opened  
his eyes Louis was smiling at him.  
Harry saw the moon hanging full and well above their heads and sighed. “Your grocery store  
closes in an hour.”

They paid – Harry tackled the bill for cheesecake and two beverages before Louis could get  
anywhere near it – before departing from the bookstore. Its a few meters to the grocery store and  
Louis makes Harry push the cart so he can extract his grocery list for inspection. Essentials were  
on there like eggs, milk and bread that he used up faster than items like flour or berries. He  
avoided the fresh produce lanes his entire life until Harry came about and hired a darned  
nutritionist for them both. Louis no longer lives on tea and cereal, instead going to gym weekly  
and followed a rather strict diet. He caved once and Harry was highly amused by his chocolate  
rant that afternoon, but nothing further was protested.

Even though Louis got the receipt for his two bags worth of purchases, Harry’s jet black  
American Express card took care of the amount at the bottom. Louis got the cashier’s queue first  
but Harry caught on to the situation and picked Louis up by his legs without a word and planted  
him by the spot receiving bagged groceries. The girl handling the transaction was very discreet  
about her humoured expression.

“That was unnecessary.” Louis reprimanded when they were leaving and on their way back to his  
place.

Harry said nothing and maintained a neutral manner. It was necessary in his eyes because as  
Alpha his duty and pride was making Louis’ life easy. His paycheck was many times more than  
Louis’ and without the boy in his life; there was nothing worth spending money on.  
“You will let me pay.” The Alpha spoke up when they were in Louis’ kitchenette working with  
practiced fluidity to empty the brown bags of their contents.

Unimpressed, Louis’ hip met the counter when he raised a challenging brow at the man. Harry  
had just his plain blue formal shirt still tucked into his jeans but the way in which the fabric  
strained over his biceps and had to be unbuttoned at the collar made it very difficult to argue.  
Those dark chocolate curls had been unleashed on the world from an informal bandana and fell to  
his shoulders now; his boots and socks were abandoned at the door so he walked about barefoot.  
“What?” Louis had forgotten what retort he had, also for what the argument was.

A wonderfully carved smirk appeared on Harry’s lips. “Now, just like when we bond, you will  
have to let me pay.”

Louis’ arms dropped to his sides and he gaped at Harry, dumbfounded. Never before has Harry  
broached the topic of mating and bonding, even Louis was too nervous to bring it up. Whether or  
not it lay in their future, Louis didn’t see Harry possessing such ardent affections for him so as to  
want a bond. He was stunned.

“B-Bonded.” He can only repeat the word dumbly as a warm sensation reverberated along his  
spine and latched onto his heart. It was there to stay now.

“Aye.” Harry nodded and stepped closer to his Omega, slipping his arms around the most  
beautiful boy before raising one arm to cradle the back of Louis’ head. He backed them up until  
Louis’ back hit a concrete pillar and a sinful whimper came from him. “We will mate and bond  
soon. Did you not want that?”

Louis felt himself frowning even in spite of the hands rubbing his sides and the fingers brushing  
his hair. He met Harry’s levelled gaze and spoke softly, almost to himself. “You’ll do it for me?”  
“Yes.” Harry made an unhappy growl when Louis made to divide them, jerkily tugging the  
Omega against him and bending his arms firmly around those full, lush hips. “It is what you  
want?”

The merciless power of Louis’ baby blues held a hint of something defensive but already  
wounded. “Do you want to bond?”  
Harry’s forehead creased and his eyebrows drew together in a frown of misunderstanding. “Is that  
not what I just said, lamb?”

Louis felt his breath go stagnant in his throat and he closed in on Harry’s private space, hooking  
one arm around the Alpha’s shoulders so he might be raised high enough to cup one jaw in his  
palm. He feels a flutter of his heart as desperation and hope come to be. “Don’t. Just…Just say  
you want to be mine if it’s true.”

Not even the artery in his neck strains against Harry’s skin like it does when he’s angry or  
cornered. He smacks both palms on Louis’ behind to hear the delightful squeal that follows, tilting  
one end of his mouth up while his paws knead the pert roundness at his mercy. Something in his  
lover’s eyes deflates and Harry realises he forgot to speak.

“Omega.” Harry curts, banishing the faint watery look of Louis’ eyes and redirecting those orbs  
that fiercely try to retake what hope it has lost. “No tears, lamb. None from you.”  
Louis hiccups and wipes his wet cheeks feverishly. Harry didn’t say it still and Louis was  
exhausted, unknowing of how much longer he could do this. He ran from emotional confrontation  
so much until Harry and now he doesn’t know if the longing and devotion reflected in Harry’s  
gaze is supposed to be enough.

“I don’t want you to bond with me because it’s what I want, Harry.” He manages to force out and  
shove a fresh wave of yearning back down for later consideration.

His answering Alpha hauls Louis up into his arms by force of will, treating those frustrated tears  
rolling down his boy’s face as personal attacks. Harry kisses Louis’ cheeks twice over and nuzzles  
his neck where a strong pulse beckons his teeth. “You will bring me to my knees, lamb.”  
Louis laughs through his light crying and leans away when Harry requests a kiss, whining when  
the Alpha pulls him into an embrace. He fingers those unruly curls and lets Harry’s shirt get darker  
with dampness under his cheek. The Omega in him is resigned and traumatised, leaving Louis  
without a guide on how to behave.

“Look at me.” Harry framed Louis’ flawless visage and saw no disgust or disdain at the Omega  
having to face his own hideous appearance. He took the deepest breath of life and momentarily  
underwent the agony of imagining a life without Louis. “Spend the rest of our lives with me?”

* * * * *

Louis wrapped all his limbs around Harry and held on for dear life, screaming to the ceiling and  
skies beyond when he was roughly penetrated. His mind taken from him and his willing body left  
in his Alpha’s hands, Louis could only arch his body for more. Familiar calloused hands sought  
out his thighs and teeth sunk into his neck while they made love louder than the two rounds  
earlier.

“Look at me, lamb.” Harry growled as he rolled his lower body between Louis’ thighs, finding his  
home in the tight heat of his Omega’s delectable body. He thrusted hard and nailed Louis’ prostate  
deep inside his pliant form. “Look at your Alpha.”

His eyelids weighed like lead but Louis forced them open and slipped his palms between them to  
Harry’s torso. Not even air was allowed between them. Louis felt the girth of Harry relentlessly  
pound into him against the soreness of his muscles, gasping so that it can end in a screech when  
his insides turned mellow enough to allow unfathomable claiming. Whimpers and moans fell from  
his bitten lips and Louis’ face twisted in pleasure at seeing Harry’s ethereal body looming above  
him.

Sweat turned their skin slick and Harry bit down hard on Louis’ softest spots, lapping at the  
saltiness of his exterior. He pinched Louis’ nipples until they were red and chafing from his  
mistreatment. “You doubted this?”

Louis felt their rhythm slow to sweet agony between his legs. His breath hitched at every forward  
thrust, mewling at the withdrawal. He dragged his lower limbs closer to hook over Harry’s thighs  
and move with him in torturous pivoting motions. “N-Not this.”

“Oh?” Harry brought his face to Louis’ throat and sped up again, slamming repeatedly into his  
quivering lover until it ached for them both. He was panting when he spoke again. “Not the  
fucking? You can run from me, lamb, but you’ll never be able to do without this.”  
Something blinding crashed over Louis and he found his release under the assurance that he was  
safe with his Alpha and could lose a bit of himself. Spots formed in his vision when he screamed  
his orgasm. “N-Neither can you.”

He heard a roar from his tormented Alpha before a promising swelling nestled in his pelvic bone  
alerted Louis that Harry’s knot had formed. Nothing had felt ever better.

After a climax Louis was always mildly mentally absent, although he’s fairly certain that rarity  
was Harry’s doing. Just like always, the dominant knew how to care for his future mate by  
wrapping him up first with his arms then the sheets. He kissed Louis’ fingers one by one and  
feeling excessively possessive, lets his core erupt in a sequence of badly tempered growls.  
Louis was coaxed back to consciousness by the displeased noises and wiggled when his body  
reminded him that there’s an Alpha knot tucked into him most intimately. Harry’s eyes were  
blown wide and pure black, all pupil and no iris, making for a most frightening appearance as the  
sightless eye was purely inhuman this way. Louis leaned in and brushed Harry’s nose with his  
own, connecting their lips firmly so he might taste the rage coming from his Alpha. His tongue  
was allowed the essence of Harry’s mouth before the time for submission came and Louis moaned  
willingly, threading his fingers through curls while a more skilled muscle explored his mouth.  
“Rest.” Harry discouraged Louis from doing more anything other than getting more comfortable.  
His Omega ought to sleep now as opposed to exerting himself further. “Lie down, Omega. Let me  
look after you.”

Restless as he was, Louis obeyed without question and was rewarded with the beginnings of  
Harry kneading his back where he was most tense. Purrs followed without heeding thought. “You  
always take care of me.”  
“Aye.” Harry was glad to hear that his boy recognised and appreciated his efforts. “Always will,  
lamb. Look forward to it.”

* * * * *

It took some time less than six months to argue that if they were to live together, the bills should be  
split equally between them. Harry refused and enforced his only bargain: he will cover all  
payments that come their way if it concerned them both. There was something similar about  
fighting with Harry and with a reinforced brick wall because neither party was going to budge.  
Admittedly, affording half the rent for Harry’s apartment was costly but Louis had the best job he  
could ask for and would not struggle for revenue. The only negotiating he got from Harry was the  
promise to let Louis pay for any of his personal essentials like birth control and his secret stash of  
chocolate. The feud ended there because Harry started nudging Louis along to pack even if the  
latter male was only stalling to be stubborn.

They lived in Harry’s – now theirs – loft of a penthouse while the housekeeper and chef stayed on  
the floor below them in two other rooms. It was ridiculously spacious in the open-plan living area  
that contained the kitchen, living and dining room. The complex housed its own gym and other  
sporting amenities for the tenants, but the swimming pool really drew Louis’ eye. He went for a  
swim every afternoon after returning from work while Harry locked himself up in his studio office  
if a client was especially expensive or hurried.

“How come you never bring any clients here?” Louis asked on a particularly calm evening with  
the curtains drawn so the surrounding panoramic glass windows exposed to them the most breathtaking view of the city. “Business dinners and stuff.”  
His Alpha regarded him with brief and wry laughter. Once his back had hit the couch’s leather  
cushion, Harry scarcely moved from allowing Louis’ lap to cradle his head. “This is your home,  
lamb, as my mate. Your nest is upstairs on our bed and your hidden box of chocolates is  
constantly changing its location. Bringing strangers’ scents into where you feel safest will be  
neglectful of me as an Alpha.”

Louis hadn’t stopped to think about what blurring the line between work and personal lives for  
Harry would do to impact him. This is his home now and where he’s supposed to be guarded  
against any threats just by the fact that he knows the apartment in and out, knowing it’s secure  
enough to serve as the shelter for his nest. He’d not nested in his own apartment before meeting  
Harry because a flat isolated except for him was not somewhere he’s ultimately safe and sound.  
“You’re right.” The Omega covered his yawn with the back of his hand. He started mumbling  
undecipherable complaints minutes later when Harry scooped him up swiftly off the couch. “What  
are you doing?”

Harry worked his way upstairs in lazy strides, his delightfully amused mate held over his shoulder  
for the entire trip. He paused outside the bedroom door to let the first ungodly whirl of chilled air  
whip out before stepping inside with Louis in tow.

An hour later when Louis’ done fussing with the odd ends of his bundled sheets, they’re both  
tucked in as per the Omega’s customary directions. Harry was not allowed in the bed before the  
apt guidance from his mate for fear of messing up what Louis perfected each day. The  
housekeeper was not allowed near the bed either despite Louis’ assurances that he was okay to  
remake the plush circular construction.

Harry was at his proudest stages when Louis awarded him the responsibility of lying on an outer  
layer for ensuring that the sheets and pillows did not stray during the night. Base Alphas of a  
lower breeding and respect rarely allowed their Omegas to nest during or after the heat no matter  
how desperately a plea was made. The knotting was more vital in their eyes while Alphas of  
traditional or finer bloodlines make certain that their mates are always content.  
Louis sleeps in the inner most circle of the comfortable scented home he’s made, all but hidden  
entirely when he burrowed into the feather pillows under his blankets. His Alpha’s right and duty  
was to sleep where they’re allowed – if at all – by the Omega as this was to be their haven.  
“We’re going out tomorrow night.” Harry reached across a small distance to cup Louis’ cheek  
while he was still visible amongst his abundance of soft articles.

The Omega hummed – an actual sound of peaceful acquiesce – wiggled closer to his mate,  
restricted only by pillow under his back that had to move with him. “Where?”  
There was no reason not to totally encompass Louis’ frame in his arms, blocking sweet skin with  
inked muscle. Harry kissed his bite mark on Louis’ throat and groaned at a pulse through their  
bond. “I haven’t thought about that yet.”

A giggle burst from Louis’ lips and the owner shuffled restlessly for a minute. “We never went to  
the cinema together before.”

The next day Louis managed to get Harry into the queue for tickets and bought the largest  
popcorn size they kept but there was no hope for insisting the Alpha watch the screen. Four times  
Louis had to silence his own scandalised squeals and bat away the large paws seeking to distract  
him most inappropriately. Harry carried a heady scent of Alpha testosterone at all hours and not  
only when he was aroused enough to pull off on the freeway and fuck Louis until some of the lost  
control was regained. These signs were of the imminent and Louis’ nerves were clouded over by  
excitement.

Harry’s ruts brought out the most violent side of the Alpha. He was terribly territorial and  
somewhat bloodthirsty in those three frenzied days. Louis was only with him two weeks before  
their first time during a cycle like this and was petrified when he saw his Alpha maul a poorly  
scheduled delivery man. If anyone but Louis managed to stay away from Harry for his rut then the  
worst thing to happen would be the tearing down of a door if Louis was in the shower for too  
long.

Louis was calling his lab assistant on a Friday to inform her that he won’t be coming in at all until  
further notice. He was on his way to assuring the panicking Beta that all is well on his side when  
the overpowering scent of prowling Alpha enveloped him. Barely a farewell was muttered before  
Harry had tossed the phone away and removed Louis’ boxers to revel in the promising slick  
dripping down those golden thighs.

The first onslaught of rut influence was mild and Harry spent it devouring the faintest drops of his  
mate’s slick, breathing in deep with his chest in a permanent rumble. He put Louis on his back and  
took him like that on the couch in a rhythm that was too hard, too fast. Louis screamed but not  
from discontent; he spread his legs and bent his knees so Harry could pound home without  
difficulty. He’d come twice underneath his writhing body when Harry knotted and started petting  
Louis’ tense muscles, soft groans and grunts falling from his lips. The Omega slept for fifty  
minutes before Harry woke him, already fully sheathed and thrusting wildly to uncover the depths  
of his mate once more. Louis found this to be more ruthless than before and his sensitive insides  
were little pleased by the rough handling, but he bit his lip and found satisfaction in his Alpha’s  
thick knot when it popped.

Harry didn’t surface from his haze all day and in the three sporadic hours that he slept, awoke  
immediately to mount Louis at any immediate position if the Omega dared to move away. He  
recarved his bond mark at least thrice by the first dusk and had blindly almost taken Louis against  
the stove when a quick meal was being prepared. His Alpha settled for the floor instead, binding  
them both for long enough that the food burned.

Louis was not allowed to clean up. He was not proud with how happy he felt waking in the  
morning impaled on his Alpha’s knot and sticky with the residue of their mating. That joy flew out  
the window when Harry pushed him onto the bed, eyes black enough to annihilate all the light  
surrounding it, and started thrusting before Louis could move.

“Harry!” The Omega was useless against Harry’s strength but he tried nonetheless. His nest was  
ruined and he could only blame himself, crying through ugly sobs when his Alpha held him up  
whilst slamming into his tight confines so his knot could inflate. “Harry, stop!”

Something flickered across those raging onyx orbs but it was gone quickly and only returned after  
Louis was exhausted, pinned against the bed post and leaking the warmth his Alpha granted him  
generously. He whimpered pathetically when Harry nudged him in question, furious that he’d  
done something to upset his Omega.

“Alpha.” He sobbed weakly with his nails digging horrendous bleeding wounds into Harry’s  
biceps. Within Louis, his primal Omega was distraught as he took in the damaged nest with his  
dominant mate still thrusting in and out of his supple body.

Motioning that he was ready to listen even if his higher thought processes were temporarily  
bypassed, Harry nipped at Louis’ earlobe before latching on with a quicker bucking of his lower  
body to prompt his inevitable release.

Louis reached for the disarrayed sheets and clutched the pillow under his hips in urgency,  
grappling for solid ground when he was being rammed into like his flesh had no nerves. “M-My  
nest, Ha-Harry.”

“Lamb.” Harry growled ferociously, lifting Louis up against him by his sore and swollen derriere  
so he may grind his hips in a painfully slow circle. His length was buried impossibly deeper by  
each gyrating motion until Louis was trembling feverishly beneath him. “My Omega. Loyal.”  
The orgasm of his mate under his body and relying on his flushed skin for warmth is something  
Harry’s quickly grown to enjoy as if the sensations were his own before they shortly became so.  
His fingers amidst the irrepressible curls past Harry’s hairline, Louis tugs harshly with the last of  
his stinging tears. “Want my nest, Harry.”

During a low in Harry’s rut that lasted twelve minutes, Louis reorganized his humble nest even  
whilst working from his Alpha’s lap and occasionally fussing from the tug of a knot inside him.  
Harry was well suited to his nest and Louis took advantage of this; he forced the willing Alpha to  
scent him during his next orgasm as penance for the nearly broken heart he got. Although wary,  
Louis had the Alpha fooled during their next heated round until the climax when he rose off  
Harry’s girth and felt the wet release on his skin instead. Harry was too far gone and curious about  
this alternate claiming, so he massaged the come into Louis’ legs and behind, his back and over  
their bond mark when allowed.

There were obligations as the dominant mate that Harry wrongfully neglected in his early rut and  
wanted to rectify to appease his lover. He bundled Louis up nude in a sheet before tucking him  
safely into his unpretentious nest – a home within his safest place. When Louis awoke it was to  
the fragrance of ash. He bolted upright and untangled himself from the sheets he’d been tortilla’d  
into before landing bottom first on the floor.

“Harry!” He screeched at the sight before him, barely managing to find his footing before said  
Alpha towered over him and kissed him longingly.

The emergency at the moment drew Louis’ eye more but dodging Harry to retrieve the smallest  
volume of water was made impossible. Harry grabbed Louis around his middle, thinking the  
Omega was a danger unto himself near the fire he’d gotten going by the window. Louis was glad  
their heat and rut hadn’t coincided because God forbid he condone his barbaric display of curtains  
and miscellaneous wooden objects being set alight.

His Alpha aimed to substantiate that he is a worthy and exceptional provider. Meat from their  
refrigerator had been dumped beside the rising flames, ready to be cooked over it. Louis wondered  
momentarily what happened inside an Alpha’s brain to trample their civilised tendencies to allow  
for the centuries old primitive nature to re-emerge.

“We have to put the fire out.” Louis let Harry hold onto his wrist while he dumped water on the  
fire and rolled his eyes at his mate’s goaded growl. “We use the stove in this century, you big  
bear. Come on, I’ll show you.”

The meat had to be thrown away and Harry fed Louis crackers before some microwave-ready  
beef ravioli with his hands. He kissed odd spots on his Omega’s neck and face with each bite,  
overwhelmed with self-fulfilment when each offered bite is accepted. Such acts were sometimes  
seen as more intimate between bonded pairs than love-making.

Louis’ phone rang while they were getting some rest and Harry saw red. He wrapped his sleeping  
Omega up in his arms protectively to block out the noise but not before hurling it at a wall.  
The next time an interruption flung itself at their isolation it was after Sunday and Harry’s rut had  
calmed while the Alpha was still high strung. He crashed from his animalistic high immediately  
after knotting Louis and was between his legs, feasting on the intoxicating aroma and taste from  
Louis’ slipping arousal.

“Hey there.” Louis drew his knees together and brought Harry up to his level, sighing audibly  
when shadows receded so green return. He was sore in places that were never tender before and  
Harry had acquired a few bruises from straining muscles while they were still tight.  
The Alpha clenched his jaw and made a weak grumble, the sound of pain. He fell asleep within  
seconds of Louis brushing through his damp curls, snoring from exhaustion into Louis’ thigh  
where their combined scents were strongest.

* * * * *

Louis had his reading glasses on while scribbling notes on the edges of his thesis draft. Obtaining  
his PhD has been an unachieved goal of his for years and finally having gotten the motivation  
coupled with a few months’ vacation time, Louis decided to take the plunge.

“I wonder whether you’re trying to appear busy so you have a reason to reject this trip.” Harry’s  
being sitting across from him in their dimly lit lounge with a glass of dwindling red wine, his  
heated gaze pointedly transfixed by his Omega.  
Blue eyes rose to the bait and look humoured by the suggestion. “If I go to Switzerland with you  
I’m taking my books with me.”

“If.” Harry scorns at the word, rolling it with his tongue like poison. His features were glowing  
from the fireplace’s orange energy emitted from a stone pit, his eyes black as wells and slender  
fingers resembling claws. “You think I’m going to fly to Europe with you at home, lamb? The  
chances are not even wide enough to be slim.”  
Louis capped his pen and met Harry’s eye with practiced ease. “I did not say I wouldn’t come  
with you. How long is the trip?”

“I visit the site on the first day and can either stay for a month to supervise their contractor or  
return after two weeks for random inspections.” Harry downed the rest of his matured wine and  
steeples his fingers below his chin. The suspiciously effortless smirk curling his lips heats Louis  
skin somewhere deep down.

“You always supervise the builders.” Louis stretched his legs and finds them stiffer than expected,  
getting to his feet in close proximity to his self-satisfied Alpha. “I’m owed something like three  
months of leave at work.”

Harry reaches out and clasps Louis’ plump, soft hips in both hands. He rubs his thumbs over the  
faintest dip between pelvic bone and lower where Louis’ thighs connects with his upper half. It  
always achieved degrees of the same pleasant shudder from Louis. “Take two months for this trip  
and we can make as much of a vacation out of it as we can.”

Louis dissolved Harry’s hold on him in favour of connecting their hands in irreversible tangles. He  
stretched the maximum height he can reach by standing on his toes for the sake of awakening  
what leg muscles had fallen asleep. “You’re going to be working so I’ll just entertain myself in the  
hotel room.”

“It’s Switzerland, lamb. I won’t be working more than three hours a day.” Harry stalled in  
answering his vibrating phone. It went to voicemail while Louis adjusts his glasses. “Can I at long  
last have my yes?”

“Sure.” His Omega quipped, climbing gracefully onto Harry’s lap and sitting back on his  
haunches. “Do you remember the first thing you said to me?”

Something like reminiscence crosses Harry’s contemplation, a devilish twinkle that’s been  
rekindled at the memory of meeting Louis at a campus bar. “I do, lamb.”

Louis brought his hands up to wrap around Harry’s neck, thumbs grazing over the protruding  
Adam’s apple. He’d done it to Harry at that youngster tavern when he was a little tipsy three years  
ago. “Will you say it again?”  
“Why do you desire this?”

“Because it was cute.” Louis admits with a broad and honest smile. “Not to mention, you didn’t  
think I’d say yes.”

Harry’s mocking exasperation depicted his irritation of his fondness for Louis rendering a  
satisfying memory. He’d not been caught off-guard by the Omega who approached him only  
because he needed a reason to stop pouting – the secret being that he was pouting originally in lieu  
of Harry not coming to him. He doesn’t know why he agreed when the first thing out of the  
Alpha’s mouth was so obscene, but caution flew to the wind when Harry made him feel more  
secure than threatened.

“I was not going to try very hard to have you before you spoke to me. It was safe to assume that  
you could have been one of the mindless beauties in great numbers about that night.”  
“Very flattering.” Louis snorted. He unbuttoned Harry’s shirt all the way to the bottom and  
untucked the fabric from the Alpha’s jeans’ waistline. Skin-to-skin contact is always the most  
soothing on them as mates.

“Little lamb.” Harry’s arms closed around Louis and smiled nostalgically into the Omega’s neck.  
“If I take you to Switzerland will you sanction my thorough assessment of your derriere?”

**Author's Note:**

> the end of part 1 of the 2 part series


End file.
